Intermission
by BelieversNeverDie18
Summary: Elora wasn't asking for this, it just happened. She developed feelings for Logan and was too afraid to admit it. But once she finally decides she's ready to open up, everything just back fires, unkept secrets come out and threatens her relationship not only with Logan, but her closest and only friends. Can she fix what she started and piece Big Time Rush back together? Rated M.
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**A/N:** **Well here is my very first Big time rush story! I really do hope you **  
**like it! I haven't written in ages and to be honest I'm pretty **  
**nervous! Please review and tell me how much you love it or hate it!(; **  
**I'm new to this and I'm sorry if It really does suck and I don't **  
**portray the characters correctly! I'll try my best! I hope you all **  
**grow to like my OC Elora as well!(:**  
**There will be quite a few flashbacks so I hope I don't confuse any of **  
**you!**  
**Aslo a big huge thanks to chocolate-Colombo! She's been a huge help **  
**and her stories are amazing! Be sure to check out her BTR stories if **  
**you haven't!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own big time rush!**

**Anyway..**  
**Without further adieu,**  
**Enjoy!(:**

* * *

Every morning was starting to be the same thing. Forcing myself out of  
bed, forcing my self to shower, forcing myself to stare at the mess in  
the mirror. I never used to be like this. No, in fact I was a big  
morning person. I'd go running almost every chance i got, bright and  
early and I'd always take the time to make myself look at least half  
decent. But now, I was just a disaster. Bags under my eyes from lack  
of sleep were starting to show. Emotional pain wasn't the only pain I  
was in. My whole body ached. All I wanted to do was curl up in bed and  
cry.

* * *

*beep!*  
The sound of my phone woke me from my daze. It was nearly dinner time  
and I was sprawled out on my couch in my comfiest tshirt and black gym  
shorts. My stomach started gurgling as I reach for my phone that was  
placed on the floor next to the couch. As I pressed the home button it  
light up the darkened room. My eyes squinted as I opened a message  
from Carlos.

Carlos was my neighbor here in good old LA. We've been neighbors for 4  
years now. I moved into the duplex located in a quiet suburb in LA  
when I was 18 from Ohio. My parents didn't approve of my future plans  
and were always trying to persuade me to take up a career in the  
medical feild.

That wasn't the kind of life for me. I wanted to act, I  
wanted to sing. I wanted anything that my parents would disaprove of.  
It wasn't that I wanted to upset them, I just wanted freedom. I wanted  
to know that I was allowed to do whatever my heart desired. Even if it  
was working at the old run down diner down town. Which is exactly what  
I did.

I sighed as I opened the message.  
'r u homeeeeee?!' Every time Carlos would text me I could always  
picture him saying it. His pearly smile from ear to ear and the  
excitment in his voice.  
At this thought I lazily smiled as I texted back. 'I sure am! What's  
up?'

I pressed the send button and set my phone on my stomach. Knowing that  
Carlos only lived a few feet away made me wonder why he wouldn't just  
come over. My wondering was interupted by several loud bangs on my  
front door.

I took a deep breath before forcing myself to sit up. I dug my feet  
into the carpet as the loud banging continued. "It's open!" I managed  
to blurt out. No more than three seconds later did my door fly open.  
"Elora!" Carlos was now standing in my doorway, his thick black hair a  
mess. He looked like he had just woken up. He wore a giant smile as I  
stood to greet him.

He embraced me in a tight hug. "Carlos," I half whispered as I inhaled  
his cologne. It was almost sweet smelling. Like coconut but with a  
warm tone to it.

I pulled away to look at him and smiled. "What brings you to these  
neck of the woods?" he chuckled lightly and strided towards the  
kitchen. "I'm hungry."

I shook my head and laughed as I followed him into my kitchen.  
He didn't hesitate opening my fridge and peering inside to see what I  
had. I only laughed to myself knowing that I had bought a giant,  
family sized, box of corndogs only a few days ago.

Carlos loved corndogs. I hated them. I don't know what it is about  
them. Maybe the smell, or the fact that the breading maybe ruined the  
dog. Of course this was only my opinion.

"You have NOTHING!" he whined as he spun around to face me. I smiled  
knowingly at him. "Check the freezer, Carlitos." I gestured toward the  
freezer as I sat on a stool pulled up to my counter. His longing brown  
eyes lit up.

He dramatically opened the freezer door and froze as soon as he did.  
There sitting in the very top shelf were those dreadful corndogs. Why  
he loved them so much, I'll never know. I heard a faint gasp. He  
pulled the box out and set it on the counter in front of me.

"Oh El, you treat me so well!" he pulled me out of my seat and into  
his arms for another hug. After a few seconds I pulled away and looked  
into his deep brown eyes, that always seemed to be smiling even if he  
wasn't.

"I'll never understand why you like those things so much,  
dude." I replied breaking the almost comfortable silence. He chuckled  
and stared back into my eyes. His gaze reminded me of when I first  
gazed back into his big brown eyes.

* * *

I finished unpacking my last box. Finally, I had officially moved into  
my new duplex apartment in a large, yet quiet suburban part of LA. I  
smiled as I took a step back to admire my furniture arangements in my  
new room.

My smile soon faded as soon as my stomach started growling at me. It  
was as if it was begging me for food. I didn't blame it. It had been  
all day since I've eaten.

I wondered into my new kitchen taking in every new surrounding as I  
did. Soon I was standing in front of a completely empty refridgerator.  
I exhaled deeply. "really?" I muttered to myself.

I looked up at my new clock that was hanging just above the entrance  
of the kitchen. Barley past seven. I had time to go grocery shopping, I sure wasn't going to be eating out.

A home cooked meal sounded a Lot more satisfying than a burger  
dripping with grease.

I made my way toward the front door Only stopping to slip on a pair of  
flip flops and to grab my keys off the table pleaced near the front  
door. I slipped out the door only turning back making sure it was  
securely locked.

I hadn't met any of the neighbors yet and was pretty paranoid that  
someone might try to break in.

My car was parked out by the curb. I slowly made my way to my car. No  
sooner had I reached the drivers side did I feel a sharp pain trickle  
down my thigh. I gasped loudly and started to rub the area where it  
started to burn.

"Oh my god, I'm so so so so so sorry, miss!" an exasperated male voice  
rang. I looked up to meet the warm brown eyes of a young boy. He  
looked about my age, 18. He was wearing a hockey mask. He bent down to  
pick up the hockey puck that had struck me in the thigh. "I was just  
practicing, I didn't mean to hit it that hard! Honest."

A smile crept across my face. "Uh.. hey, yeah, no. it's totally  
okay.." I stumbled on my words not wanting to be a smart ass and hurt  
the boys feelings. After all he did apologize.

"Hey, you must be my new neighbor! I live in the other half of the  
duplex!" his voice pitched a little high with excitment. "I'm Carlos!  
Carlos Garcia!" he pulled his hockey mask off revealing rows of  
pearly, white, teeth with brown eyes that smiled happily. His black  
hair was laced with sweat and matted to his head. 'that's  
attractive.' I thought.

"Elora, Elora McKibbin." the right side of my lip curled up forcing a  
weak, unconvincing smile. I held out a hand to shake but he just  
blanky stared at my hand. I stared to pull away awkwardly, but not  
fast enough. He yanked my arm forcing me to fall into him. He embraced  
me in a hug. "Welcome to the neighborhood!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too short! I'll try and work on that! :o Reviews would be nice!(: **

**Let me know what you think so far! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Should've Said No

Carlos sat next to me with his plate of corn dogs and started to dig in. "So, Elora I was thinking..." he paused to chew. I watched him eagerly.

"What were you thinking, Carlos?" he finished off his first corndog before he spoke. "I was thinking that we should throw a party!" his eyes lit up as he finished talking.

I laughed and stood up to stretch. "A party? Where exactly would we throw this thing?" there was no way we could throw a party at our duplex. Not only would our landlord disapprove, but both sides of our homes were fairly small.

"You know my friend James, right?" I leaned against the counter and laughed. "Of course I do." I didn't know Carlos' band mates personally but I've met them before.

My first encounter with them was only the first week I moved in. Carlos had invited me over for pizza with his friends. I of course was willing. I had no friends in LA and I thought I might as well start making them right away.

* * *

It was a typical Saturday night and I was sitting on my couch flipping through channels when my doorbell rang. Alarmed I let out a quiet yelp. Why would anyone be ringing my doorbell? I just moved in. I ignored my question and cautiously tiptoed to the door. Before opening I peered through the hole. There stood my new neighbor, Carlos.

As I opened the door a wide smile spread across his face. "Carlos, hi." I stepped out closing the door behind me.

"Elora, hey!" he embraced me in a tight hug. I didn't hug back at first only because I wasn't expecting him to be so friendly.

"So, uh got any special plans tonight?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. I leaned against my door and smiled. "Well, if you call sitting on my ass all night looking for something decent to watch on TV, then I'm super busy." a quiet laugh escaped from his smiling lips.

"Well my Friends and I ordered pizza. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to!" I didn't give it a second thought. He looked taken back by my quick response.

"Oh, yeah, okay cool! C'mon!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me away toward his front door. He stepped in first and I awkwardly followed behind him noticing how similar our places looked, only backwards.

"Guys, we have company!" he called into the kitchen. He led me into a well lit up kitchen that looked much like my own. There sitting at his table, playing with a deck of cards, were three boys whose eyes wondered in my direction.

"Guys, this is Elora my new neighbor!" Carlos placed his hand on my lower back and ushered me closer to his friends. "Hi..." I shyly waved.

"Well aren't you lucky, Carlos! She's a looker!" the boy with longer brunette hair drooled. The other brunette boy sitting next to him gently smacked the back of his head making his hair fall even more onto his face.

"James!" the blonde boy next to the brunette hissed.

"I'm really sorry, Elora." Carlos shook his head as he pulled out a chair for me next to the blonde.

"Oh no, it's completely okay! I'm flattered." I grinned at the said boy, James. He began to blush.

"He's like that with every girl." Carlos quietly whispered as he took a seat next to me.

"I totally heard that!" James' voice pitched. The other boys just rolled their eyes.

"Well, looks like we got off on the wrong foot. I'm James Diamond." He flashed a giant smile. I nodded my head and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elora."

"I'm Kendall." the blonde addressed himself. My eyes shifted toward the other brunette who was preoccupied shuffling the deck of cards. James elbowed him nudging him out of his daze.

"Oh, uh I'm Logan." he flashed a crooked unconvincing smile.

"Well you all seem like a wonderful bunch." I commented trying to not sound too sarcastic. Three of the four boys laughed.

"Who's ready for some cards?" Logan didn't look amused at my comment.

That night, not only was Logan acting like a bit of a jerk, but James wouldn't back off all while Kendall and Carlos ignored me half the time.

That night didn't start out too great and it didn't end well either. Needless to say, the next time Carlos asked me to hang out with them, I denied.

Only after that did I ever run into them at Carlos' house or even at the supermarket. I didn't ever try and form a friendship like I did with Carlos.

To be honest the only reason I ever formed as great of a friendship with Carlos was because we were neighbors, and I'm so glad I did. Carlos was my first real best friend. Growing up I had so many fake friends. That was another reason for my move to LA.

* * *

"James' place is huge and he loves parties! Plus if a pretty girl asked I'm sure he'd allow it." Carlos winked at me. I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, dear lord, Carlitos. What makes you want to throw a party anyways?" Carlos shrugged.

"I don't know, it's something to do!"

"What hanging out with me isn't enough?"

"Oh please." Carlos smirked I yawned and looked up at the clock. It was barley nine but I was tired and had to be to work early in the morning. Carlos noticed me getting tired.

"I better get going. We can discuss this later." He placed his dish in the dishwasher before leaving. I walked him to the door.

"Goodnight, Carlos. I'll call you tomorrow." he smiled and kissed my forehead before turning out the door. "Night, El." he smiled and waved before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

"Good morning, Princess!" Jeremy sang as I dragged my feet into the diner. I felt like I was still half asleep and I most definitely wasn't going to deal with Jeremy today. Jeremy is one of the three cooks at the diner. I've been working here for almost three years.

Ever since day one he's been trying to get me to go out with him, but he's lost a Lot of charm he had the first few days, now it's just getting old and most days annoying.

"Morning, asshole."

"Ouch, still hurts El, still hurts." he plastered a fake hurt face as he spoke. I only rolled my eyes and grabbed my apron that was hung up next to the entrance of the kitchen.

As I pulled the apron up over my head a small lightweight object fell out of the pocket. Jeremy walked over to stand beside me. "Ooh what's that?" he asked pointing. I rolled my eyes and bent down to see what had fallen.

I picked up a piece of paper. It had reservations for Little Italy that night. Little Italy was a popular and not to mention way too fancy for my taste, restaurant.

I looked up at Jeremy confused. "Uh, what's this?"

"Well, I made dinner reservations tonight, and I thought you couldn't turn me down this time seeing how I already made reservations, and Elora please, please, please give me a chance!" he place his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes making me every bit uncomfortable.

If I said no every time he tried to ask me out, what made him think I would say yes to this time? I mean I guess it couldn't hurt to have dinner with him this one time, but I don't want him to think anything of it. We're just friends. I sighed and shrugged his hands off of my shoulders. "Look Jeremy..."

He cut me off. "El, please..." I pressed a finger against his lips.

"Fine, Jeremy. But just dinner that's it, you are to have me home by ten, and I want you to think nothing more of this than just two Friends having dinner. Got it?" his eyes glowed along with his smile.

"Got it!" and with that I spun around on my heel and got to work. It was going to be a long day.

It was almost three o' clock and I wanted nothing more than to be home curled up on my couch. I had only a few tables to clear off before I could leave.

As soon as I could I brought a tray full of dishes to the sink. Finally I was finished; I didn't want to wait a second longer. I pulled my apron off and grabbed my purse.

Before I could step out of the kitchen Jeremy tugged on my arm. "Hey I'll pick you up at six thirty; our reservations are at seven and I don't want to be late." he smiled at me. I tried to smile back.

"Yeah okay, see you then." I pulled my arm away and raced out the door.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway Carlos and James ran out to greet me. I groaned. I just wanted to take a nap before that 'date' I had tonight.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as I got out of the car. Carlos pulled me into a hug. "How was work?" Carlos asked still holding onto to me tightly.

I smirked against his chest. "Carlos, I know you don't care how work was." James laughed as Carlos release me from his hug. "Elora of course I care."

I smiled and shook my head. "Well, it was...Interesting. Jeremy asked me out again. Only this time he wouldn't take no for an answer. He made reservations!" I threw my hands up in the air and started walking towards my door.

Both James and Carlos followed close behind. "Reservations?" Carlos had a scowl on his face.

"You know like dinner reservations? He made them before asking me. Smart move, huh?"

"More like desperate move." James chimed in as we all entered my apartment. I plopped down on the couch and kicked my shoes off. Carlos sat next to me with James on the other side of him.

"So, this guy made dinner plans then asked... What did you say? No. Right?" Carlos' tone practically pled for me to say what he wanted to hear.

"Uh, well I didn't want to sound like a major bitch... So I said yes..." I paused to look at Carlos' face. He looked very displeased. James on the other hand looked intrigued. There was only painful silence so I finished.

"I told him to have me home by ten and to think of it as nothing more than just two friends having dinner." Carlos tensed up a bit I could feel him next to me. I placed a hand on his knee.

"You know he'll think more of it, Elora." Carlos finally spoke. "He's been asking you out since forever!" I plastered a confused look. Maybe he was just concerned about me. Obviously. It was Carlos.

"Carlitos, I'll be fine. I promise." I then gave him a promising smile before embracing him in a hug. As soon as I released him James cleared his throat. "I came to plan a party, so let's get started!"

* * *

** Okay so I realize this chapter is really short.. BUT as soon as I edit the next chapter I will post that one possibly today as well! You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Given a Chance

**Alrighty, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for this! With school that just started up I've got a lot of things to keep me busy as well as work. I know, I know. Excuses.. Anyway I should be in bed right now but I decided to post this for you guys since I wont have any time over the weekend! I promise I'll update as soon as I can! I apologize for any mistakes or spelling errors.. I'm trying to post this fast! **

**RATE and tell me what you think! good or bad? I love the opinions! ENJOY! THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

Sweat pants and a hoodie didn't seem suitable but it was all I wanted  
to wear. I had no one to impress. So why was I worrying about what I  
needed to wear to dinner. It was just Jeremy! Then again, it was a  
super nice restaurant and the least I could do was try to look nice.  
After fifteen minutes of debating on my various dresses I decided on  
one. It was the most comfortable I had.  
A cream colored cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline laced  
with light pink ribbon. It was simple and comfy. Just what I wanted.  
It wasn't sweatpants but it would do.  
I slipped on a pair of flats and exited my room making my way toward  
the living room. There Carlos and James were still making the guest  
list for the party.  
I watched as they jotted down name after name. It made me feel a bit  
uneasy. I've been to a few parties before. Only because Carlos  
was invited and he would bring me along as his "date".  
I had no friends. There was no way of sugar-coating it. I've lived  
here for four years and the only friends I had were Carlos, a few  
waitresses and cooks at the diner, and James.  
James wasn't as good of a friend as Carlos was, but I still considered  
him a friend. More than I did with his other band mates.  
James actually talked to me. Logan and Kendall however did  
not. I don't know what it was that made them seem like they hated me.  
At least it seemed like that with Logan.  
Logan would roll his eyes or completely ignore me when I was  
around or tried to talk to him. Kendall would make small talk and that  
would be it.  
I heavily sighed causing Carlos to jerk his head. A small smile  
crept across his face and he stood up. "El, look at you! So pretty!"  
James nodded in agreement.  
Carlos grabbed my hand and led me to where he was seated before on the  
couch. He sat on the coffee table in front of me.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean this guy is a major creep!  
He's been asking you out for years! What if he's a rapist? Or serial  
killer or.." Carlos kept rambling on. This was starting to get old.  
Why did he care so much. It was just a date.  
"It feels like junior prom all over again! Might as well take  
pictures!" I threw my hands in the air and stood up.  
"He's just worried, Elora. Take it easy." James places his hand on my  
arm as he spoke. I only jerked away from his touch.  
I looked down at Carlos. He was just staring at the ground. My heart  
sunk. How could I get so upset with Carlos. My Carlos.  
Just as James was about to speak his phone went off. He took one look  
at it and abruptly stood up. "It's the guys from the studio! I gotta  
go! But I think we got a pretty decent list for the party. We'll  
finish this later!"  
He embraced me in a hug and patted Carlos on the back before running  
out the door.  
I sat back down on the couch to meet eye level with Carlos. His eyes  
still gazing down at the carpet.  
I grabbed his hands and entwined them in mine. "Carlos, I'm so sorry  
for acting like a bitch. I promise I'll be fine, I can take care of  
myself."  
His eyes finally met mine. I smiled my best convincing smile. "I.." he  
trailed off. "I just worry about you, El."  
I shook my head and smiled. "Oh 'Litos.. Your one of the greatest  
friends anyone could ever have. You know that right?" I kissed his  
forehead and stood up. "Look how about we spend the day together  
tomorrow? I have it off and we haven't gone out in a while."  
"I would love that." He smiled my favorite smile. The smile that I  
knew was filled with innocence and happiness.  
Before either of us could get another word in, there was a loud knock  
at the door. My stomach tightened.  
"That must be Jeremy. I gotta go!" I embraced Carlos in a tight hug.  
"By ten." he whispered before releasing me from his warm embrace.  
I pulled away and smiled. "By ten." I promised before fleeing out the  
door.

* * *

The awkward silence was overwhelming. I kept my head down as I pushed  
around small pieces of food on my plate.  
I glanced up at Jeremy who had his wine glass intertwined in his  
fingers. He focused intently on the fluid inside. His small talk  
turned to silence all too soon.  
I was becoming hard to focus. The clinking of glasses and laughter  
started to fade. I couldn't handle it anymore I finally broke the  
silence.  
"So Jeremy, what are some of your hobbies or interests?" it wasn't  
much of a question but it would do for the moment.  
He set his glass down on the table and inched as close as he could  
from across the table. I started to chew on my bottom lip waiting for  
his answer.  
"Well, other than cooking, I love to paint." a smile formed across his  
lips. "What about you my dear Elora. What does the princess do when  
she's not waiting on tables at the diner?"  
I cringed at his question, what did I do when I wasn't working? I  
never focused too much on a career. As much as I didn't want Jeremy to  
know about my unproductive life, at least we had gotten a conversation going.  
I grabbed my glass of wine and started swirling it around. "I'm more  
of a live for the moment kind of girl."  
He smirked then raised an eyebrow. "Well Miss live for the moment, can  
I ask you something personal?" I shifted in my seat and nodded.  
"So all these years of denying me, I think I get it now." I glanced  
from my wine glass in my hand to his eyes. I laughed nervously. What  
made him think he knew? Hell if I even knew.  
"Please do tell." I smirked and began sipping on my drink.  
"So that kid you live next to, Carl? You like him don't you?" I  
couldn't answer back right away. I inhaled my drink and began  
spitting and choking. In the process I had dropped my drink into my  
lap. My cream-colored dress wasn't so cream-colored anymore.  
I gasped as the cool liquid poured into my lap. Jeremy quickly stood  
and fumbled around the table gathering a bunch of napkins. He was soon  
knelt at my side dabbing at my dress with napkins.  
"C-Carlos?" I managed to blurt out. Jeremy's eyes met mine. He gave me  
a weak smile.  
"So that is the reason?"  
"No, no, no. Carlos is my best friend! He's like my older brother. I  
wouldn't ever think of him like that."  
He got up off his knees and smirked. "Well if that's the case then why  
did you deny me all those times?" I opened my mouth but nothing came  
out.  
Jeremy spoke again. "How about we get out of here and we can talk more  
somewhere else. Were getting a lot of attention here." he  
motioned toward a table of people staring and snickering at us.  
I nodded and he helped me up out of my seat. We began walking towards  
to the counter at the entrance to pay the bill.  
As we approached the counter the woman sorting through reservations  
glanced up at me and gasped. "Oh my dear! Your dress, are you okay?"  
I peered down at the red stain in the middle of my dress. "Oh  
no, yeah it was my fault. A complete accident. No worries." I placed my hands over the stain.  
Jeremy took his jacket off and placed it around my shoulders giving me  
a warm smile before turning to pay the bill. Jeremy was a genuinely nice guy and I obviously misjudged his  
intentions. I felt like a real big bitch.I felt my cheeks burn red  
as I fumbled around with the zipper. I was so lost in thought I  
couldn't even zip up a jacket.  
I sighed loudly as Jeremy turned around. He snickered and helped me  
with the zipper before leading me out toward his car.  
"Thanks for dinner, Jer." I looked up at him as we walked. His smiled  
glowed. "Jer? Now that's a big step up from asshole." we both laughed  
and continued walking.  
"Well it's almost ten better get you home." he smirked as he opened  
the passenger door for me.  
"Well, maybe I could be a little late." I replied as he slid into the  
drivers seat. I don't know why I had said what I did, but I did know  
that I was curious to find out more about Jeremy.  
"Great! 'Cause I was thinking a walk in the park would be nice." I  
hesitated at first but then nodded in agreement. We then proceeded to  
drive off in the opposite direction of my home and Carlos. Who, at the  
moment, slipped from my mind.

* * *

**Will that satisfy you guys enough until I can post the next chapter? I sure do hope so! please review let me know what you think! I'd appreciate it! Thanks again for reading!(: **


	4. Party Foul

**A/N: I have really no excuse for making you guys wait THIS LONG! **

**I am truly, truly sorry! Forgive me! This chapter is EXTRA long and **

**now that the term is over I'm not stressing so much about grades **

**I'll be posting weekly.. maybe. NO promises.. THANK YOU to the**

**few readers who have stayed with me! Reviews would be VERY **

**MUCH APPRECIATED! I LOVE YOU GUYSSS! **

**ALSO, this might be a bit confusing at first but things will all fall into**

**place I promise!(:**

**OKay... ON WITH THE STORY!(:**

"You really did that?" my jaw hung low as Jeremy proceeded to tell me  
about the time he made cookies for his new neighbors when he was  
younger and instead of sugar he used salt.

"I was a little shit!" he laughed. We were seated on a bench located  
in the middle of the park next to the small pond.

We had sat for what seemed like hours just talking about our hometowns  
and childhood. I learned he was the youngest of five and the only boy.  
His parents gave him everything his little heart desired.

I envied him, I was an only child. I hardley had friends now, you  
could only image what I was like as a kid. I played alone most of the time with my  
dolls growing up and didn't have many friends in my younger  
years. I didn't hardley even played with the neighbors! Once high school  
started I acually began aquainting myself with the other kids. The  
ones I hung out with, I never considered my friends. As for my  
parents, they were crazy. Always trying to make me a perfect child. I  
guess that's the reason I tried to rebel against them all the time.

"Man, I miss Pheonix." Jeremy continued to speak after a moment of  
silence. I sat forward with my elbows in my lap and my chin resting in  
my hands looking up at a contemplating Jeremy. I grinned at him as his  
eyes met mine.

"What is it that you miss most about Pheonix?"

He answered almost immediatley. "The heat, the beautiful scenery, my  
friends and family."

He sighed heavily before turning to look at me. I smiled and patted  
his knee. "You know, I never really thought about it, but I sure do  
miss Perrysburg." Instantly images of my beautiful home in Ohio  
flashed across my mind. I missed my home. Just not so much the people  
in it. Was that a heartless thing to think?

Jeremy interupted my thoughts. "What is it that YOU miss about  
Perrysburg?" he grinned sarcastically at me. I smiled and stared out  
at the freshly cut grass. I knew exactly what I missed.

"The fireflies."

"Fireflies?" I could feel Jeremy's stare but I didn't look up to meet  
his gaze.

"Yes, I used to sit out on my lawn every so often and just watch.  
Watch the fireflies illuminate my backyard. It was the prettiest  
thing.." my smile faded. LA didn't have fireflies. The closest thing  
were the city lights that I could see from my back patio.

"Sounds amazing."

"It really was." I replied finally looking up to meet his eyes. We  
just sat in silence. It wasn't so much awkward as the first time. I  
was starting to acually feel a bit more comfortable with him. This  
made me extremely happy. I was forming a friendship, and I valued that  
more than anything in the world. A true friendsship. Just the like one  
I had with Carlos. The Carlos whom I had promised I would be home by  
ten.

"Shit." I muttered breaking the silence. I dug through my bag that was  
set on the space next to me for my phone. As soon as I pulled it out I  
noticed my red notification light flashing. Five missed calls, seven  
unread texts and the time was barley past midnight.

"Whats up?" Jeremy noticed the paniced expression on my face.

"I should probably get home." I gave him an apologizing look.

"Okay, no problem!"He didn't look as upset as I thought he would. I  
sighed as we began walking back to his car.

* * *

Carlos wasn't my mother, but I hated breaking promises, especially  
with him. I'm sure he was worried about me. I pictured him sitting in  
his kitchen staring out the windows waiting for me to come home or at  
least call.

As we pulled up in my drive way I glanced over at Carlos' side of the  
duplex. All the lights were off. I formed my lips into a straight line  
a bit nervous.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No that's okay, thanks though." I reached  
for the door handle but Jeremy stopped me.

"Elora, I had a really great time. Thank you. For giving me a chance.  
Your truly an amazing girl. I feel like we've missed out on so many  
years being friends. Thank you, again. We need to do this more often."  
he smiled and placed his hand on mine. I bit my lip and tried to  
smile, my mind not tearing away from the thought of Carlos.

"Um, yeah it was fun! We will for sure hang some more! Thanks Jeremy.  
You're a sweetheart!" I pulled him into a hug. He was quick to return  
it.

I pulled away quickly, "I really gotta go! See you Tuesday at work!" I  
waved throwing his jacket onto the seat before shutting the car door.  
I ran up the path to my front door my heart pounding. I reached for the  
handle then froze. I heard muffled voices behind the door.

Panicked I stepped back. What if someone had broken into my home?  
Trashed the place and took things? Or maybe they were waiting for me  
to get home. It made me sick just thinking about it.

I shook the feeling realizing that I was just overreacting and Carlos  
probably left the television on before leaving.

Nervously I twisted the doorknob opening it slowly. I stepped into my  
darkend home. The only light was coming from my living room. I let out  
a sigh of relief. It was only my tv.

I threw my bag on the table next to the door before kicking my shoes  
off and locking up my door.

As I walked into my living room, my stomach dropped. There curled up  
in my couch was Carlos, and playing on TV were reruns of the tv series _Friends_. I  
frowned standing next to him.

He waited up for me. I told him ten and here I was arriving at almost  
one in the morning. I felt like complete shit. He waited up for me..

I sat on the floor next to the couch and placed my arm across his. I  
reached up to stroke his face with the back of my hand. I couldn't  
decide if I wanted to wake him up or just let him sleep. He looked so  
peaceful. Aside from the drool forming at the corner of his mouth, he  
looked so flawless when he slept.

I used a finger to wipe away his drool. As I did so he shifted, which  
caused me to freeze. I jerked my hand away and watched his eyes  
flutter open. He furrowed his brows together when he saw me eye level  
with him.

"El..." he yawned and pushed himself up on his elbows not taking his  
eyes away from mine. I weakly smiled before struggling to stand.  
His eyes when directly from mine down to the red stain on my dress.  
His eyes widened and he sat completely up.

"Elora! What the fuck happened? What did he do to you!" he started  
panicking. I quickly sat down embracing him in a comforting hug.

"It's okay, 'Litos. I just spilt some wine. Nothing bad happened."

"Then why are you so late?" his voice cracked as he spoke. He pulled  
out of our short hug peering into my eyes. I sighed as my chest tightened.

"I'm sorry.." I looked down at my hands. "We got distracted, he's a  
good kid Carlos." I dared to look back up to his eyes.

"You like him now?" he cocked his head to the side. I chuckled before  
laying my head on the back of my couch.

"Naw, were just friends now. But don't worry he won't replace you.  
Your my best friend." I lightly turned my head so I could see his  
face. He was just staring at the floor. His face was almost blank. It  
frustrated me a little not being able to tell what he was thinking.

Without a word I reached over and lightly placed my hand on his arm.  
He looked from my hand to my face and gave me a weak smile. He looked  
exaughsted.

I sighed and stood up. "I'll go grab some extra blankets for you. Be  
right back."

He brought his legs up to his chest and fell onto his side bringing  
him into the position he was in when I found him. Dismissing what I had said,he shut his eyes.

Smiling I left making my towards my room. I wanted nothing more than  
to finally be able to slip into a pair of sweat pants. Carlos had been  
wearing a pair all day and I envied him greatly.

Without hesitation I threw my dress off and jumped into a pair of  
sweatpants and a baggy tshirt. I grabbed two pillows off of my bed and  
as many blankets I could find laying around my room.

Struggling to see I made my way down the hallway back into the room  
where Carlos was. I heard light snoring as I approched the couch where  
he was already passed out. I softly slipped a pillow underneath his  
head. He only fluttered his eyes open once but quickly let them drop.

Quickly but gently I wrapped Carlos up in the extra blankets. I took a  
step back holding onto the extra pillow. Did I mention how peaceful  
Carlos looked when he slept? I was jealous of how comfortable he made  
my couch look right now.

Watching him made me want to fall to the floor in that very spot and  
just sleep. I hadn't realized how tired I really was. Grasping onto  
the pillow I held in my hands, I leaned down and kissed Carlos on the  
forehead. "Goodnight, 'Litos." I whispered before making my way to my  
own bed.

As soon as my head hit my pillow I was already starting to slip into a  
deep sleep.

The smell of bacon and eggs hit my nose like a ton of bricks. I shot  
my eyes open and looked around. The sunlight started to fill my room  
making my eyes hurt. I moaned kicking the blankets off of me before  
stretching. I slowly sat up inhailing the smell of food in the air.  
"Carlos." I whispered remembering he had spent the night on my couch.

I was soon stumbling down the hall towards the sweet smell of  
breakfast. As I reached the doorway I abruptly paused when I heard a  
soft humming noise. A smile began to spread across my face as I  
watched Carlos run around my kitchen singing quietly to himself while  
starting my coffee machine.

Carlos' voice has always made my heart melt. There was just something  
about it that made me weak in the knees, but He rarley sang around me  
in fear that I would make fun of him. I have no idea what would cause  
him to think I would ever do something like that. I've been to the handful of  
shows he's had in the past couple years and I even owned the very first Big  
Time Rush cd. I would often bust it out from time to time and listen  
to it while I cleaned my home. I enjoyed listening to all the hard  
work Carlos and the boys had put into their music.

All the days and nights spent in the studio sure paid off and I would  
always remind Carlos of it. His melodic voice became more and more  
like gold every time I got a chance to hear it.

I wish I could be only half as great as him. I heavily sighed causing  
Carlos to squeak. We locked eyes and I smiled warmly at him. He just  
stared with wide eyes. "Oh, hey I-I made breakfast."

"I know, and it smells amazing!" I winked at him before picking up a  
strip of bacon. "You know, I wish you just lived with me so I could  
eat like this everyday." I examined the perfectly cooked slice of  
bacon in my hands before devouring it.

"I don't think I could handle sleeping on the couch that long." Carlos  
laughed and began pouring coffee into a mug that he set infront of me.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" he asked as he set a plate full  
of food in front of me. My eyes wondered from him down to the feast  
set before me. I shrugged my shoulders before picking up a fork and  
taking my first bite. Carlos watched me with a smirk on his face while  
he sat down next to me with his own plate.

"Los, this is so good!" I stated while sipping on my coffee.

"I'm glad you like it!" his mouth was full of food as he spoke.

"So," he continued. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to the  
beach. I really wanna get some sun!"

I groaned silently. The beach meant wearing a swimsuit. I hated  
wearing swimsuits, it was like prancing around in your underwear.  
Second the beach meant there would be people, and I can garuntee they  
would recognize Carlos. I'm not misanthropic, I just prefer to be less  
social than most.

"Okay, sounds great." I tried to sound as thrilled as he was. My  
attempt failed and he seemed to notice all too well that I was in fact  
not the least bit thrilled.

"Or... you know what would be even better? Rollerblading in the park!  
Then we could grab lunch and head to James' place and finish getting  
ready for the party?"

Now that sounded much better than the beach. I nodded my head  
furiously before turning my attention back to my homecooked meal.

As soon as we had cleared the kitchen of the breakfast mess, Carlos  
had taken off to his own place to get ready for our day together. I  
sat on the edge of my bed struggling to try on my rollerblades that I  
had owned for several years now. I remember the week I had begged my  
parents to buy me a pair for my 15th birthday. A girl from my school  
had told me about a rollerderby club she had going with a few other  
girls from school and wanted me to join. I never did much outside of  
school so I figured i'd give it a try.

Of course I didn't tell my parents the reason I wanted a pair of  
skates. I knew they would never get me a pair if they figured out.  
They were always so concerned for my saftey it was a miracle they even  
let me leave the house.

I looked down at the skates that were now encasing my feet. It has  
also been years since I've ever used these things. Pushing myself up  
off the bed I began to inch my way towards the door. It was easy  
walking on carpet with these things, I figured I'd do just as well on  
concrete. As I began wobbling down the hall at a very slow pace Carlos  
walked in with a helmet securley strapped to his head and a duffle bag  
slung across his shoulder. He saw me and smiled.

As soon as he closed the door he turned to face me. I leaned against  
the wall blowing my brown curls out of my face and sighed. Carlos only  
laughed.

"Elora, what the hell are you doing?" he dropped the bag on the floor  
and began walked towards me with an outstretched arm. "C'mon!" his  
smile grew as he inched closer.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Carlos, I got this! I'm just a  
little off because I haven't done this is so long!" I stepped around  
Carlos and began sliding across the carpet until I finally hit the  
wooden floors.

The contact the rollerblade made with the wood scared the hell out of  
me. I slipped and tumbled backwards into Carlos who was now holding me  
up by my underarms laughing histerically.

"El, maybe you should wear normal shoes until we get to the park?"

"Right."

I felt my cheeks burn as he helped me over to the couch so I could  
remove the skates. I sat back and giggled to myself. I probably looked  
like a moron. I just hoped I wouldn't embarass myself in public.

"Carlos, please wait!" I called out to him as he sped down the side  
walk effortlessly dodging people passing by. I could barley stand, I  
made it my best effort not to fall for the billionth time. Watching as  
Carlos dissapeared into the crowd of happy ongoers, I finally gave up.  
I found the nearest bench and slumped down already reaching for my  
skates. After almost an hour of desperately trying to keep up with  
Carlos as he lapped around me, I was finished.

I struggled with the strap on my right skate. With many failed  
attempts I decided to try and just slip my foot out. Grunting and  
tugging I finally managed to get one skate off. I let out a sigh of  
relief only to become more aggrivated as I peered down at my other  
skate that still held my foot.

"Give up already?" I glanced up from my struggles to find a amused  
looking Carlos holding two water bottles in his hands with a cocky  
smirk played across his face.

I sat up and crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "I'm sorry I  
can't be as great as you, Los."

He chuckled and plopped down next to me offering me a bottle of water.

"Elora, it's okay. Not everyone can be as great as me. I get it."

I rolled my eyes and playfully nudged him in the shoulder before  
taking a long, needy gulp of water. He did the same.

"Why don't we grab some lunch and move this party on over to James'  
place?" he suggested looking down at me with a giant grin. I turned my  
head to look up at him and exhailed deeply before smiling.

"Sounds great."

Blinding neon lights flashing over a wave of sweaty people, dancing  
and grinding carlessly against eachother, with the strong scent of  
alcohol and sweat, filled James' house. I stood leaned up against the  
wall with a red cup in my hand, the other was tangled up in my  
brunette waves twirling a strand of hair around my finger. I stared  
down at the transparent liquid held in my cup. I had lost interest in  
the drink after the first two sips. The bitter taste wasn't holding up  
well with my taste buds. It was too bad, I was hoping to get at least a slight buzz,  
making this party more enjoyable.

The night started out almost bearable. I was glued to Carlos' side as  
guests began to arrive. One by one they all piled into James'  
oversized home. Carlos and I were laughing and dancing for a while.

All of a sudden Carlos was being dragged away by Kendall towards a  
group of girls. He gave me an apologetic look before slipping away  
into the crowd. That's what left me here. Alone in the corner watching  
as people had fun. I really wished I wasn't so anisocial. I feel like  
I'm just afraid I wont fit in with the crowd. These people seemed so  
important and I was just... Well me. Absolutely nothing special about  
me which is what seemed to set me apart from everyone else.

I continued to scan the dance floor until I found a pair of eyes  
watching me. Logan. He was leaned against the wall casually with one  
hand in his black leather jacket and another lightly gripped onto a  
red cup. His face was blank but I knew he was looking in my direction.  
Our eyes locked and my chest started to tighten. He gulped down the  
rest of his drink carlessly tossing the cup to the side and began  
slowly working his way through the crowd in my direction.

Panicked, I began searching for an escape. Every conversation I ever  
had with Logan was always awkward or uncomfortable. If we ever held a  
conversation, it would be about how awful of a friend I was to Carlos  
for whatever reason he could come up with. I let him drink or eat too  
much sugar, I let him watch a scary movie before bed, I put my work  
before him. I am NOT his mother. Carlos is a grown ass man who can  
take care of himself and make his own decisions, I don't make them for  
him. He is a big boy. At least when I talked to Kendall it would end  
in me feeling more of a person who did, in fact have feelings.

In search of my escape I found James. He had his hands lightly placed  
on the slim waist of a short blonde with huge green eyes. She looked  
like she belonged on the big screens. In fact she probably already  
was. The way she held onto his broad shoulders made thier bodies fit  
perfectly. James was whispering into her ear causing fits of laughter  
to slip from her bright pink lips. Poor girl she had no idea what was  
in store for her.

I took a swig of my drink and decided to head out side by the pool. I  
maneuvered through the sweaty crowd until I found myself standing  
outside. I inhailed a deep breath of the refreshing cool air. It  
wasn't as crowded as it was inside but there were still quite a few  
partiers. I noticed Kendall and Carlos with a large group of guys  
standing near the pool. I debated on going over and trying to tell  
Carlos I was leaving but by the way they all stood I could tell they  
had one too many drinks. There was no way I was going to let Carlos  
nor Kendall drive home.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sighed. It was barley eleven.  
These parties went on for hours. I noticed a pair of empty pool chairs  
and went to sit. I leaned back and tried to get comfortable. I closed  
my eyes and allowed myself to relax.

The speakers blasting music and the cheers and chatter of the guests  
began to fade and I felt my mind let go. I was falling asleep.

Before I could fall into a deep sleep I felt movement from underneath  
my seat. My eyes flew open and I jolted upright. I was in the air. I  
rubbed my eyes thinking I was dreaming but it was all too real. Below  
me was Kendall and a few of the guys I saw talking with him earlier  
carrying me in the chair.

I screamed, "Kendall! What the hell are you doing?!" Kendall snapped  
his neck to look up at me and frowned.

"Awh! She's awake!" complained one of the guys.

"Throw her in anyway!" slurred another.

My heart began pounding out of my chest. People began to stop and  
watch. I felt my face beat red. I was terrified! They were going to  
throw me in the pool. I knew Kendall had some sort of dislike towards  
me but was it so bad that he felt the need to embarass the life out of  
me? I'd like to think not. He was also very drunk. Which didn't help  
this situation the least bit.

"Please, put me down!" I gripped onto the sides of the chair tightly.  
A roar of cheers and laughter began to fill my ears. I felt like  
crying out for anyone to help me, but knew it would be pointless. They  
all wanted to watch the poor helpless girl whom none of them knew, nor  
cared about, get thrown into the pool.

I felt hot tears sting my cheeks. "STOP!" I screamed over and over. I  
began to frantically search for Carlos but he was no where to be seen.  
They approached the edge of the pool. I stared down into the water. I  
couldn't believe this. I closed my eyes holding them shut tight  
waiting for my appending humiliation.

"Put her down, NOW!" I heard an unfamiliar voice approaching. A chorus  
of 'boo's and moans filled the air. I opened my eyes just in time to  
see Logan grab one of the guys holding me up, by the collar. "I said  
put her down, didn't I?" the prideful boy just stood towering over  
logan and laughed.

"No way, shortie." Before he could fit in another word Logan  
tightened his grib on the boys shirt and shoved him into the pool. A  
fit of laughter arose from the audience and I felt myself being lowered.  
As soon as the chair hit the ground I flew off of it standing as far  
back from the group of boys as possible. I was shaking and I felt my  
knees weaken. I wanted to drop to the ground and sob. All eyes were  
shifted from Logan to me then all at once the party continued just as  
it had before.

My chest tightened. I wanted to just scream from the  
embarassment, I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down sobbing. I  
began to fall to my knees but was caught into a warm embrace. Hoping  
for Carlos's sweet scent I inhailed an unfamiliar scent of vanilla and  
spice mixed with a light scent of alcohol. The unfamiliar's arms  
wrapped around me and began rubbing my back trying to sooth me.

"Are you alright?" I looked up into the eyes of... Logan? Taken back  
by whom my capture was I tensed up.

"I-I.. What.. Logan?" I wasn't sure what I was trying to say. I was in  
such a shock seeing as Logan was the one who had saved me from being  
soaked was now comforting me.

Logan chuckled at my reaction. "C'mon let's get you out of here."

I was dragged through the back gates of James home and pulled into a  
quiet, dark corner of the house. We sat on the cool grass, me still  
trying to catch my breath and collect my thoughts. My heart was still  
beating at a million miles per hour and I could feel myself trembling.  
Logan still had his hand tightly gripped around mine. "You doing  
okay?" I jumped at the break of silence.

"Y-Yeah." Logan released my hand and I stared down at the ground. "Um,  
thanks. For, you know, that." I slurred out my words and pointed in  
the direction we came from. He lightly chuckled. I glanced up at him  
catching his crooked smile.

Seeing him this way made my stomach flutter. Out of all the people who  
could've saved me it was him. In fact I would have figured he'd be the  
one who'd enjoy watching me get thrown in the most. I was so confused  
and my head began to ache.

"Logan, why?" I shocked myself at my outburst. It definatley wasn't  
something I would just ask but then again I wanted answers. Or maybe  
if was just the light intoxication taking over me. I looked up to see  
Logan's reaction. He still wore his crooked smile and his eyes bore  
into my own.

"You know Elora, I'm really not really the douchebag you think I am." he  
cocked his head to the side still looking at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Even after all this, I still have a hard time believing that."

He sighed and broke eye contact looking down. "Look, I know these past  
few years I've been well, a jerk. I get it I shouldn't have been that  
way and, wow look at me, I guess this is me apologizing." he shrugged  
his shoulders nonchalantly and looked back up at me with hopeful eyes.  
This didn't feel real. Was I still sleeping?

I laughed. My outburst shocked me, it was a cold half hearted laugh. I  
could see Logan tense up under my gaze. "Logan. For four years you've  
made me feel like I've been doing something wrong, I've tried to be  
friends. I know there's a reason you pushed me away like that. I want  
to know, why? I'm fairly certain I'm not that terrible of a friend. I  
mean, I have Carlos and even James. Why couldn't I have you or Kendall?"

He sighed once more. "Look, you have to understand. Kendall and I just  
worry about Carlos. We've been around when he's been crushed by other  
selfish, spoiled, petty brats using him for his rising fame. We were  
the ones who had to pick up the pieces. We don't want him to get hurt  
again. He-"

"Hurt? You really think I would hurt Carlos? He's my BEST friend,  
Logan. I could never imagine hurting him. Ever. Do I really come off  
as that bad of a person? Selfish? Spoiled? PETTY? Did you really think  
I would USE him like that? Have I?" I felt my blood boiling. I didn't  
think I could get anymore insulted by something that Logan Mitchell  
ever said to me. How could anyone judge another person like that  
without acaully getting to know them? I've never intentionally hurt  
Carlos. Never could I ever imagine doing that. Could I? The thought  
was bringing me near tears. Angry tears.

I blinked the few that were forming before struggling to get to my  
feet. Logan rose as well and reached for my hand. "Elora, no I didn't  
mean it like that. You don't understand. He-"

I ripped my hand away furiously. "No. Maybe... Maybe your right, maybe  
I'm not the greatest friend, but I still care about him. I can assure  
you I won't EVER hurt him. If I ever did, I don't think I could live  
with myself." With that I spun around on my heels and began walking away.

"I wish I could believe you." It was barley above a whisper. I'm not  
sure if he meant for me to hear it or not but I did. Loud and clear.

What was it about me that made me seem like that bad of a person that  
could hurt Carlos that way? I loved him dearly. He was without a doubt  
one of the most important people in my life. But, maybe Logan and  
Kendall's assumptions and caution towards me from the start was  
because Carlos was also an extremely important person in their lives.  
But that didn't give them the right to treat me the way they have,  
does it?

"What about you Logan Mitchell, ever thought that maybe you could hurt  
him too?"

* * *

**BAM! Was that long enough? I hope so! I'm really sorry if it's confusing! **

**I'm going to try and clear things up within the next few chapters or so!**

**REVIEW? It would mean the world to me! Thanks for reading! I'll hopefully have**

**a new chapter up this weekend!**

**WOOHOO(:**


End file.
